Drinking Only Leads to Sore Wrists
by iBiteToDeath
Summary: PWP. Not really anything I can summarize.


Hijikata sighed, his grip on the bottle of western alcohol loosening. He didn't flinch when it hit the floor with a crash, or when it started to roll and pour its contents all over the floor. He felt his body fall to the side, his blue eyes finding a new interest in the way the tatami mats were put together. Rolling onto his back, he turned his flushed face to the ceiling and closed his eyes, feeling nice and calm in the darkness that was his room. He was so out of it that he didn't hear the pounding footsteps, nor did he hear the loud call of 'Ogushi-kun!'. Not until there were hands on his thighs did he realize there were other people in the world besides him and the Vodka bottle. He looked down to see a familiar head of naturally wavy hair, and shocking red eyes that looked right back at him.

"Yooooorozuyaaaaa, you w'vy h'red bastard... What the h'll you want?" Hijikata slurred as he put his head back on the floor. It wasn't worth the effort to keep it up. His only answer was the hot and calloused hands moving further up his legs, pushing his yukata off his body as they went. This touch was unfamiliar to the Shinsengumi Vice-Commander. He wasn't a virgin, but it made his body react in a way he'd never felt. Or maybe this was just the drunken haze, he didn't know. He shivered as fingernails scratched at his hip bones, letting out a low moan as his eyes slid shut.

"Ogushi-kun, I didn't know you were so lewd." The bastard taunted, leaning down and taking the skin of Hijikata's thigh in between his teeth. This elicited a wonderfully erotic sound from the black haired commander, stirring Gin's libido even more than the sight he first saw when he entered the room. The subject of his nightly fantasies was sprawled out on the floor, flushed and panting, his yukata hardly covering anything important. What was a man to do? Obviously he had to touch him, take advantage of the situation and molest the sexy motherfucker right then and there..

"Whaaa' the h'll are you doing, b'st'rd?" Hijikata was sobering up slightly, though apparently not enough to talk coherently. He weakly attempted to push the white haired man off him, hitting his shoulders with limp wrists. Gintoki didn't want his victory to be short lived, so he looked around for a plan. If only there was some sort of restraint... A sly grin took over his pale face as he found what he was looking for. Keeping one hand on Hijikata's hip, he reached up for the long string.

"Now Ogushi-kun, you can't really expect me to keep my hands off you when I walk into that incredibly seductive scene, can you?" Hijikata expressed his feelings in a huff, not realizing what Gintoki was doing with his hands until the deed was done. The white haired man sat back on his heels as he surveyed his handywork. Hijikata was laying before him, yukata open to both sides and giving him a perfect view of milky skin. The man's hands were tied securely above his head with his own obi, which provided the perfect set up for molestation.

"Ogushi-kuuun, relax. I'll make you feel amazing." With that Gintoki leaned back down to his captive, pressing open mouthed kisses from the man's neck, all the way down to his hips. He left quite a few love bites in his wake, and his fingers went right back to those wonderfully toned legs. Hijikata's cock was rock hard by now, the touches and licks making it twitch in anticipation. He moaned, arching into the other man's touch and looking up at him with an expression that could bring a Celibacy club to their knees. Gintoki bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from ripping off his clothes and fucking the seductive man into the floor. This was just too much.

"Y-You naturally wavy bastard... stop fucking teasing me." There was only a bit of the slur in Hijikata's voice this time, and he wrapped his legs around Gin's toned body. Lifting his ass off the ground, he attempted to grind his cock into the other male's, earning a grunt from above him. He let a sly smirk spread across his face as he met the other's lust filled gaze.

"Don't tell me your ropemanship was just for show, bastard. If you're a real man, then fuck me like one." Gintoki visibly shivered at this, making short work of his clothes and throwing them haphazardly around the room. Sliding in between his dark haired companion's legs, he reached over to his discarded pants and pulled out the small tube of lube he had slipped in his pocket earlier. Hijikata's eyes widened at that, the full extent of his situation finally coming to light. Gin popped the cap open with his teeth, squirting a fair amount onto his hand. He rubbed his hands together to warm it up before one hand snaked between the other's legs, pressing against the puckered hole. His other hand went to his own cock, stroking it slowly as he prepared them both for what was to come.

"I-I don't think thats going to... ah... fit." Hijikata lost some of his vigor as he saw what was going to be inside of him. He was squirming as Gintoki inserted a second finger, wasting no time as he stretched the other man thouroughly. It felt so odd to be penetrated like this, but it wasn't bad. Tilting his head back, the dark haired man let out a breathless moan, moving his hips down onto the other's fingers.

"Ogushi-kun, I may cum from just that expression on your face if you keep this up." Gintoki leaned down and nipped at Hijikata's adam's apple, drawing out a loud gasp from the other man. He ceased the ministrations on his own cock in favour of making the man under him beg, and brought his hand up to lightly thumb the tip of Hijikata's dick. As expected, the low baritone voice went up a few octaves as he all but thrashed. This was going too well.

"Beg for my cock, Ogushi-kun. Let me hear you say it in that lewd voice of yours." Gintoki had a small smirk on his face as he watched the others wanton expression. He was almost at his limit, and he was surprised he could control himself right now. All he wanted was to shove his manhood into Hijikata's ass and fuck him mercilessly into the floor until he couldn't walk for a week. However, Hijikata would most definitely be furious, so he would have to wait. He added another finger as he was weighing his options, so focused he almost missed the small plea for release.

"Y-Yoro... zuyaaaa... P-Please..." He heard the cry from beneath him, making him focus back on the present moment and the man who was squirming in pleasure. The small smirk spread into a grin that could rival the cheshire cat as he tilted his head to the side.

"Please what, Oooogushi-kun?" He drawled, taking a bit of sadistic pleasure in Hijikata's expression as he realised Gin was not going to give him what he wanted unless he threw away his dignity.

"P-Please... Fuck me." Hijikata wished he was dead as he saw the obvious victory that spread across Gin's face. He almost kicked the wavy haired head in that moment, but he didn't. Because not a fraction of a second later was he screaming in ecstasy as he was entered with a thrust of the other man's hips. It felt so good, and Hijikata thought he was going to burst with the sudden onslaught of pleasure.

With each thrust of his hips, Gin let out an almost inaudible 'ah', and he felt his abdomen fill with a familiar feeling all too soon. He was determined though, not to lose himself before Hijikata. He didn't have to wait long though. Two more thrusts and Hijikata was tightening around his cock, his semen spilling onto his stomach as he arched into his climax. That was all Gin could take. With a low grunt of the other's name, he was emptying himself into the confines of Hijikata's ass as he rode out both their orgasms like frantically fucking animals.

Gin collapsed beside the dark haired man, rolling onto his back and pulling his cock out as he did so. He waited until his breathing was back to normal before he pushed himself up on his elbows to look over at the other. Hijikata was still panting slightly, his hands relaxed on his soiled stomach. He opened his eyes when he felt Gin's stare.

"Want to go for another round?" The wavy haired bastard asked, smirk on his lips and eyes twinkling. Hijikata hardly believed himself when he said yes.


End file.
